


Long live the queen

by vesepans



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans
Summary: 他就像是太阳，就像是灯塔，是这混沌世界中唯一的光芒。吸引着他们这些肮脏的恶魔想要去占据他。





	Long live the queen

王后万岁 

 

他就像是太阳，就像是灯塔，是这混沌世界中唯一的光芒。

吸引着他们这些肮脏的恶魔想要去占据他。

 

 

他的头发长长了，甚至比以前还要长，海拉用金线给他编了起来。

阿斯嘉德如今比旧日奥丁统治时期还要辉煌许多，大约是海拉的武力和洛基的头脑让他们的国家在整个宇宙所向披靡。

他至始至终还是无法相信为什么弟弟会归顺于海拉，会甘心俯首称臣。

还有海拉，那些模糊的记忆穿插在他的脑海里，让他甚至觉得这一切都是洛基的幻术。

 

他一直被当作国王培养长大，从小到大所有人都跟他说他将来会继承奥丁的位置，即使他心里对王座没有洛基那么深的执念，这依旧仿佛是理所应当的事情，可到头来，他却成了阿斯嘉德的王后。

 

这一切都太不真实了，索尔摸摸自己已经显怀的肚子，往日分明的腹肌就像过去的日子消失无影，他还是有些恍惚，洛基有好几次会调笑到说他是孕期变得更傻了。可索尔还是忍不住去想，那些以前的日子真的回不来了吗。

他所有的朋友都死了，他现在剩下的只有洛基，和海拉。

还有他们的女儿。

 

他们的女儿出生在冬季，那时候海拉还忙着征服宇宙，洛基在身边陪着他，那时候的索尔还没彻底放弃挣扎，他的脚腕上还被拷着挂满金铃铛的脚链子，它们发出的声音能让海拉无论在宇宙哪里都能听见，就算他逃到天涯海角也没有用。而他除非把自己的脚砍断才有可能打破这个牢笼。

在他们的头女出生之后，索尔渐渐放弃了，也许是为了孩子，又或许是漫长的岁月模糊了他的斗志，alpha和omega之间的链接终究是紧紧的把他束缚住了。

海拉很高兴他们的第一个孩子是个女孩，还是个alpha，她看向他们女儿的目光就像是已经看见了未来的继承人，即便这个孩子还只是刚刚会走路。

斯露德继承了她母亲的一头金发，所以他们也不知道她真正的父亲是谁。

或者他们只是单纯的不想告诉他。

索尔依旧不明白为什么洛基和海拉两个人能够和平相处，按理说两个Alpha 是不可能容忍和对方同时拥有一个Omega的，更不要说这两个人的脾性，他深知洛基的独占欲有多么的恐怖，而他的姐姐并不像是愿意分享的人。可他们却共同标记了他，就像他们共同统治阿斯嘉德一样。

而他们在床上共同统治他。

 

洛基很聪明，他知道海拉清楚只有自己一个人想要统治整个宇宙绝不是件轻松的事情，她适合征战，他适合国策，但能够让他们和平相处的原因唯一只有索尔，他们共同的王后，索尔是他甘愿俯首城称臣的唯一原因。

他们的omega，他们的王后，是这个世界统一的原因，该死的奥丁，到死都算计到了这一天，他们的阿斯嘉德永不会陨落，只要索尔还在，维系这一切的王后还在，阿斯嘉德就会继续它的辉煌。想到底，还是奥丁赢了，他深知索尔的omega身份，也深知洛基和海拉对他们兄弟根深蒂固的爱。

他就像是太阳，就像是灯塔，是这混沌世界中唯一的光芒。

吸引着他们这些肮脏的恶魔想要去占据他。

 

而他是这九界的王后。

 

他们最喜欢干的事情便是将索尔放在原本属于奥丁现在属于他们的王座上，然后狠狠的蹂躏他，当他没有怀孕的时候，这一切会更加粗暴。海拉总喜欢拽着索尔的头发从背后操干，骑在他弟弟那丰厚的臀部软肉上，像一把宝剑一样的硬挺不留情面的从缝隙中插进去，一下又一下，速度不用那么快，但每一下的力度都仿佛能把索尔捣碎。被海拉拽着头不得已的向上弯起上半身的索尔不会撑多久就红了眼眶，他的双手被海拉另一只手扯在背后紧紧的抓着像把手铐一样禁锢着他，他的王姐，奥丁的长女，死亡女神，九界的统治者的力气大的令人无法想象，就像当初她轻易的把陪伴他长大的姆乔尔尼尔捏碎了一样，她总是能轻易的打破索尔让他陷入高潮带来的毁灭。

他身上不着一物，身下是他曾经每一段辉煌时光都在的红披风，上面布满了他自己的淫液，和射出来的白色液体。海拉的抽查每一下的顶在他子宫的软口上，他眼前已经被泪水模糊了视野，甚至口水从他无法控制闭上的嘴角流下，他现在狼狈的样子让他的骄傲受伤，但他心里深处发痒的地方却告诉他想要尽情享受，想要尽情的被他的alpha操开才行，想要他的alpha操进他的子宫里面用她大大的结填满每一处空虚，最好让他觉得疼的地步，然后射进来，把所有可以开花结果的种子都射进来，他会为阿斯嘉德生下未来。  
然后是他的弟弟那双冰冷的手捏住了他的下巴，洛基喜欢变回冰霜巨人的样子操他，或者只是因为索尔让他失控到控制不住自己。当他的弟弟把他的阴茎毫不留情的捅进他的喉咙里的时候，索尔会噎住，而洛基爱死了索尔像是哭喘又像是呛住的呜呜声。海拉会微笑着按住索尔的头让洛基肆意放纵，然后加快下半身的速度。

两个alpha的气息强势的侵袭着这具omega的躯体，灵魂。

当索尔因为过度高潮而抽搐着在指尖迸发出电光，双眼变成银白色，海拉和洛基会更加兴奋，他们的omega上下两个洞都被恶狠狠的填满了，然后当一切过载到极限的时候，雷霆之声会在阿斯嘉德的上空响起。九界的王后在九界的统治者的阴茎上瘫软无力的承受着一切他该受的命运，臀部的软肉被姐姐用力的揉捏着，甚至是掰开为了让alpha巨大的阴茎能更好的捅进那湿软的小穴里面，而他的弟弟更钟情于他的奶子，洛基曾经说过他的哥哥的胸肌比他操过的任何一个女人的手感都要好。那时候是索尔刚生完斯露德的时候，omega的体质让他控制不住自己分泌奶水，洛基的银舌头能让他死去活来，有多少该给他们女儿的乳汁都流进了洛基的嘴巴里。

可洛基又说，没有其他人了，索尔，只有你。

即使当时他属于冰霜巨人变得更加巨大的阴茎将索尔的子宫操的痛苦不堪，索尔还是为这句话愣了几秒钟。  
海拉从来没有对他说过我爱你，对于他被奥丁夺去现在即使恢复也残缺不堪的记忆海拉没有再做什么反应，她只是占有他。或者说宠着他。他姐姐总喜欢欺负他让他掉下眼泪，把他按在芬里尔的身上一边快速行进一边干着他，芬里尔的毛发搁着他赤裸的肌肤，而剧烈的颠簸让体内的那根阴茎随意的能把他的生殖腔口操开，但当他崩溃的哭出来时，他姐姐又喜欢把他抱在怀里，虽然她的弟弟如今已经不在是小时候那么柔软那么幼小，但她依旧可以给他一个强硬的隔开外界的怀抱。

她的弟弟，奥丁从来没有让他受过什么真正的苦，跟她的童年相差径庭，她从小被作为未来的统治者培养长大，奥丁对她的锻炼残酷的令人无法想象，可她并不在乎，谁会愿意真正的让她弟弟受苦，看看他的蓝眼睛，让人想要满足他任何要求。她会当那个需要承担一切的王，而索尔，就当好她的王后就可以了，他不愿意闲在宫里，海拉就给他修一座最大的猎场，把这九界的珍奇怪兽都放进去让他可劲折腾去，他想念中庭，洛基就把中庭那些什么炸鸡店搬过来，凡人能活多少年，他们从不在乎。  
她要把索尔锁在她的身边，他们都想，但他们都不愿意让索尔太难过。

如今索尔已经怀了第二个子嗣，阿斯嘉德恢复了往日欣欣向荣的样子，新神们聚集在宫殿里，海拉坐在王座上，索尔在她的身旁，而洛基站在他们的身侧。  
洛基看着索尔的侧脸，安静的，甚至带了一丝柔和，他想起很多年前还在萨卡的那栋电梯里，他和哥哥正策划着如何偷取天尊的飞行器然后回阿斯嘉德赴死，他的哥哥坦然的跟他说出也许他们应该分开再不相见的时候，也是这样的侧脸，安静的不再如往日般愤怒，那时候他只道他已经快失去他了，这就是为什么洛基决定向海拉叛变。

如果他永远都无法得到索尔，那么用这种下流的手段他也不介意，但他永远都不可能做到和索尔分开再不相见。

 

索尔注定是他们的，命运女神的苹果从树上掉下来的那一天，便已经这样撰写了。

 

 

END


End file.
